Field of Invention
This invention relates to disubstituted polycyclic compounds, to pharmaceutical compositions thereof, and methods of use in mammals to treat cognitive disorders, neurological dysfunction, and/or mood disturbances such as, but not limited to degenerative nervous system diseases. Additionally, these compounds can be used as reagents in studies on the biochemical mechanism of neurotransmitter based diseases.